mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle
Kadokawa Media Haksan Publishing | demographic = Male | imprint = Famitsu Bunko | magazine = | first = 2004 | last = | volumes = 14, 4 (additional series) | volume_list = }} aTV Animax | first = April 4, 2006 | last = June 27, 2006 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese light novel series written by Sennendou Taguchi, published by Famitsu Bunko (Enterbrain). Story The story is set in Goshiki where the Totensha alchemist, Iyo Takahara, has created a rock in the shape of a wolf gargoyle that is rumored to be linked to a legendary Philosopher's Stone. The rock, nicknamed Gar-kun, was won by Futaba Yoshinaga in a lottery from the sweetshop owner who somehow obtained it from Totensha. After taking it home, Futaba learns that Gar-kun can talk, speak with animals, teleport and combat at a high level. Characters * Gargoyle (voice: Norio Wakamoto) - A masterpiece of highly skilled alchemists, it protects the entrance to the Yoshinaga household. Named by the Yoshinagas. * Futaba Yoshinaga (voice: Chiwa Saito) - The only daughter and youngest member of the household. She is a boyish troublemaker who loves wrestling. In the beginning, she dislikes the Gargoyle. * Kazumi Yoshinaga (voice: Kouki Miyata) - The older brother of Futaba. Due to his lack of masculinity, he is very often mistaken as a girl by strangers. He often steps in to prevent Futaba from causing more trouble. * Mimori Onodera (voice: Yūna Inamura) - She is Futaba's friend. Her father is blind and led by a guide dog named Lieutenant Avery. * Lili Hamilton (voice: Nana Mizuki) - She is Futaba's friend. Her father had been performing alchemy on her, which gave her psychic powers, which allow her to read people's minds and understand their feelings. She now lives with Kaitou Hyakushiki, who she calls Uncle. * Kaitou Hyakushiki (voice: Susumu Chiba) - He is an extremely clever thief who can also pull off several tricks and escape from tight situations. He is Lili's new guardian. Light novel Fourteen light novel volumes have been released from February 4, 2004 (volume 1) to May 2008 (volume 14). The novels are written by Sennendou Taguchi, illustrated by Yuji Himukai. There is also a second, related series, with four volumes released from August 10, 2006 (volume 1) to January 30, 2008 (volume 4). Books # Published on February 2004 (ISBN 4757717016) #* # Published on March 2004 (ISBN 4757717881) #* # Published on June 2004 (ISBN 4757718713) #* # Published on September 2004 (ISBN 4757719671) #* # Published on November 2004 (ISBN 4757720335) #* # Published on February 2005 (ISBN 4757721331) #* # Published on May 2005 (ISBN 4757722516) #* # Published on November 2005 (ISBN 4757724888) #* # Published on April 2006 (ISBN 4757726635) #* # Published on May 2006 (ISBN 4757727429) #* # Published on November 2006 (ISBN 4757730004) #* # Published on May 2007 (ISBN 4757735030) #* # Published on October 2007 (ISBN 4757737939) #* # Published on May 2008 (ISBN 4757742304) #* There is also another, related series by the name of Gargoyle Alternative. So far it has a total of 4 volumes. Gargoyle Alternative # Published on August 10, 2006 (ISBN 4757728662) #* # Published on January 29, 2007 (ISBN 4757733259) #* # Published on July 30, 2007 (ISBN 4757736312) #* # Published on January 30, 2008 (ISBN 4757739788) #* Manga The manga drawn by Kagari Tamaoka is serialized in Magi-Cu ("Magical-Cute") magazine. Volume 1 of the tankōbon was released on March 31, 2006. Anime The anime began airing in April 2006 for the Spring TV season and ended with a total of 13 episodes. . Accessed 2007-06-09. Opening and Ending Themes Opening: by Chiwa Saito, Nana Mizuki, & Yuuna Inamura '''Ending 1:' by Chiwa Saito, Nana Mizuki, & Yuuna Inamura Ending 2: by Chiwa Saito For some episode, character specific versions of "Ai nioide, Ai nioide" sung individually by Chiwa Saito, Nana Mizuki, or Yuuna Inamura were used as the ending theme instead of the trio version. "Kotae wa Sora no Shita" was used as the ending theme for episode 13. Episode list References External links * Gar-kun dot com - Official website (in Japanese) * http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=6582 - Animenewsnetwork Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Famitsu Bunko Category:Manga series Category:Shōnen manga Category:Studio Hibari ja:吉永さん家のガーゴイル zh:吉永家的石像怪